


Hallow's Eve

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Midnight Memories [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Drabble, Fake AH Crew, Multi, Written at midnight and finished in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: The devil and his children come out to play





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!
> 
> So I literally wrote this at midnight the other night and felt proud. The Rooks are personal OCs of mine and I love them so.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Halloween.

The day Los Santos anticipates with horror.The day hell can break loose.

The devil was said to rise when the veil was weak on this night.

This land is his playground.

Children stay inside as monsters come out to play. The monsters in masks that carry rocket launchers and pistols.

Two gangs run the streets this night.

One is the Rooks,a band of young adults whose favorite pastime is to speed down the streets on stolen vehicles and cause general chaos.They generally leave no carnage in their wake,but there's always the unlucky few. They're the lesser of two evils,dressed in colorful costumes that make the night all the stranger,

The other is the Fake AH,who make the younger gang look like nothing.They are the ones you lock your doors for, the monsters who take it upon themselves to play this night. They roam the streets looking for trouble,and when they can't find it they cause it.

Sometimes the Rooks join them,the two groups easy going and relaxed.Their leaders create the plan,find the target.

The chaos starts at midnight.

The banks fall to the monstrous wave of chaos,of the two gangs working side by side.

The devil gets his offering.

They get their money.

When everything is said and done,everything changes.

As the sun comes up the monsters fade away.As if they were never there.

The Rooks find those they stole from and reimbursed them,unless they were those with a high bounty. Then they just died and the Rooks got the money,as they fade into the background of the city.

The Fake AH go back to their normal chaotic lives. They sit on rooftops laughing as the city cleans up after them,and talk about next time,when they reunite with the Rooks again to raze the town once again. They don't fade,but they do glow,taking the center spotlight of Los Santos once more.

 

The devil’s playground is a city of saints.

How ironic.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wishing you the best candy!
> 
> Reviews Welcome!


End file.
